halofandomcom-20200222-history
M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade
The UNSC-issued M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade (abbreviated M9 HE-DP Grenade), also known as the Fragmentation Grenade, Frag Grenade, or simply Frag, functions in a manner very similar to contemporary hand grenades. When thrown, a blast bursts the grenade's shell open and sends many small metal fragments flying at high speed, causing damage to Energy shields, armor, and unprotected personnel in a nine meter (30ft) radius. In Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, four of these grenades may be carried at a time. This was reduced to two in Halo 3 due to the presence of four grenade types but then changed to three in Halo 3:ODST possibly for balance reasons. It is a good grenade for clearing rooms as it does not stick to walls. Description HE-DP stands for High-Explosive Dual-Purpose. This designation means that it is designed to be effective against infantry and lightly armored vehicles. The grenade has a hard metal casing that is smooth in Halo: Combat Evolved, but gridded in Halo 2 and Halo 3. This surface creates consistent, reliable fragmentation patterns for the grenade, rather than randomly rupturing along metallurgical faults. The grid-shaped casing houses a charge of high-explosive fitted with a mechanical primer. When the charge detonates, it shatters the grenade's casing, sending shrapnel flying away at high velocity. AP FRAG can be viewed on the Halo: Combat Evolved M9's olive casing. AP designates "anti-personnel", indicating the weapon's intended use. In all Halo games, the grenade must first hit the ground before exploding. In Halo CE, the grenade would not detonate mid-air. In Halo 2 and Halo 3, it would bounce and explode mid-air a moment after bouncing. But in Halo 3, if the grenade was thrown up, and hit a surface going up, it wouldn't explode until it hit the ground. This presumed to be a safety feature, ensuring the grenade would only explode after striking a surface after being thrown, and not in the user's hand. This may explain the lack of a "spoon", or handle, on the Halo 2 and 3'' M9 HE-DP grenades. The spoon is a device that is gripped while the grenade is being primed. It ensures the grenade will not explode until after the spoon is released, as it starts the fuse of a grenade as it flies through the air after it is thrown. In ''Halo: Combat Evolved, the spoon would have negated the need for this Halo 2 safety feature. In Halo 3 if viewed in theater mode you can see the grenade is actually launched from the shoulder. It is unknown how the M9 is primed, but references to pulling a pin on the grenade is mentioned in the Halo novels several times, even though no pin is visible in game play. However, pulling a pin would require two hands, but each version of the grenade has a button on its body. This would most likely be pushed to prime the M9 before tossing it. The pin reference is most likely an inaccuracy on the author's part in the novels, or perhaps just a turn of phrase that has lingered from more primitive grenade types. In Halo: Combat Evolved the fragmentation grenade left a white smoke trail behind it when thrown and would create sparks when it landed after being hurled, indicating that the grenades fuse could be a gas-release system. The grenade would be primed with pressing a button, release gas when in mid-air and then detonate when landing in a static position. Making the grenade's detonation system depend on placement rather than timed detonation. Combat Advantages This grenade can be effectively hurled and bounced around corners and travels farther than the Plasma Grenade; this can be used to quickly and aptly damage an attacker before he can move away from it, giving you an instant advantage in the close combat situation. It is also harder to see and has a shorter fuse, therefore making it harder to avoid and more useful for killing enemies on foot. In Halo: Combat Evolved, it also seems to have a larger blast radius than a Plasma Grenade. It has a larger casualty radius than the other grenade types in Halo 3. Also, since it is harder to see, having an enemy run over one by accident can happen more easily than with a bright blue plasma grenade. Also, they are extremely common, as all health packs in Halo: Combat Evolved have fragmentation grenades beside them and all Marines carry them. Disadvantages Unlike the Plasma Grenade, this grenade doesn't stick to objects, making it harder to hit vehicles. In Halo 3, it deals slightly less damage than the Covenant Plasma Grenade and Spike Grenade. In addition, if too close, you will be hurt just as much as your opponent. It cannot kill a fully shielded Elite, Spartan, or Brute, no matter the range. It can, however, kill a partially shielded opponent in a single hit. In stark contrast, the Plasma Grenade is a one-hit kill if stuck or lands nearby so you have to be careful when throwing. Also when you throw the grenade the enemy might run to you making the Frag Grenade throw a useless move. In the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign, if one grenade is caught in the blast of another, it will be set off; this can lead to massive chain reactions if large numbers of grenades are scattered around the battlefield. However, grenades that were originally spawned on the map will not detonate, only the ones that are dropped by enemies and allies that are killed. A similar effect is found in the Halo 2 campaign, however since the grenades are less powerful these chain reaction explosions are less dangerous and less likely to occur. Tactics Campaign The M9 HE-DP Grenade is best used when enemies gather together in tight groups. A well thrown grenade placed in the middle of a squad of Elites and Grunts will kill most of the Grunts and damage the Elite's Shields; however, a single grenade cannot kill even a Minor Elite, but just damage its shields The only Elites that can be killed with one is a Stealth Elite. Grunts may also panic and flee making them easy targets for follow up attacks. Frag grenades may be used against Jackals, as their Shields will not protect them from the blast. The M9 HE-DP Grenade is also commonly used to disable most land vehicles with the exception of tanks. There is a useful tactic that can be used to take down a group of Grunts and Elites. It requires a frag grenade and a plasma pistol. Throw the frag grenade into a middle of the clump, and then build up an overcharged blast with your plasma pistol. Hit the lead Elite with the overcharged blast. The overcharge will knock out the Elite's shield just before the grenade detonates, which should kill the Elite as well as most of the Grunts. Any grenade can work for this tactic, but a Frag is optimal. One of the best tactics to use is to first throw a Frag, and then simply cut the shieldless opponent down with a weapon of your choice, preferably human, like a Battle Rifle, due to its effectiveness in taking out flesh (rather than shields). Multi-player A multipurpose weapon, the fragmentation grenade can be used in corridors, to flush out occupants. The blast will severely damage player's Energy Shields allowing for easy follow up attacks. If lobbed under a vehicle, the explosion will either kill or severely injure the occupants. If timed correctly, grenades can be planted in the path of an oncoming vehicle. Most drivers will not be able to react quickly enough, and will most likely be caught in the blast. If you place the grenade under an enemy it will kill them. Note: This is very hard to do and it only works in Halo 2. Another good Multiplayer tactic is to throw one at your feet while back-pedaling when an enemy is charging at you. When the grenade detonates, the other person should be in the blast radius of the grenade and be killed; if not, use a headshot on them, as their shields should be down. It can be done with other grenades, but as the frag grenade is the hardest to see, it is unlikely that the other person will dodge it. It also has a bigger blast radius. This is easiest done in Halo: Combat Evolved. In some maps like Snowbound and Sandtrap, if a frag is thrown it will stay where it lands given the soft nature of the ground on both maps. This is useful to fight oncoming vehicles, preferably lighter vehicles like Ghosts and Mongooses or even heavier vehicles like Warthogs. One frag grenade is considered as either aid in combat for quick damage before the fight starts, or as a tool to finish off an unshielded opponent. A grenade can be bounced off of a wall to ambush an enemy or ambush your ambushers. Two frags is where this grenade becomes a killer all on its own. Frags are also very handy to kill opponents when used in conjunction with explosive objects, waiting to destroy Fusion Coils with a grenade means the frags damage plus the coils damage would make a very dangerous environment for the target. On Narrows, one useful tactic is at the beginning of the battle, go off the man cannon and throw a grenade onto the middle of the bridge. Usually, people have already advanced on the bridge and have their shields severely disabled or taken out completely. The grenade will then kill them. This is great for getting an easy kill at the beginning of a match. When outside on Snowbound, the grenades don't bounce in the snow; they embed into it. This is semi-useless, but it's something that most people wouldn't know. A tactic done by most players is to clear areas by throwing frags and bouncing them off walls. This is effective in games like King of the Hill where you can throw grenades into the hill, to force the enemy out or to weaken them for a quick kill. It's best to know the map for bouncing the grenade off walls and objects. One can even use the fragmentation grenade to force an enemy into an area or a corner and quickly finish them off with whatever remaining weapons or grenades you have. .]] Trivia *The frag grenade seems to leave a trail of smoke behind it in midair when it is thrown, and in Halo 2, it glows yellow. *In Halo 3, according to the game manual, the frag grenade has the highest kill radius (5m), and the highest casualty radius (15m) of all the grenades in the game. *The grenade is most often used in grenade jumps and Warthog Jump. *A Frag Grenade cannot kill a player with full health and energy shields. In Halo 2 and Halo 3 the detonation would just knock out shields. In Halo: Combat Evolved a Frag Grenade would knock out the shields and leave only three health bars. *The Frag Grenade can be used to get an easy Double Kill, especially in a swords match where two player's shields may be down. *Frag Grenades will not bounce when it lands in snow or sand, making them more deadly on Snowbound, Avalanche, and Sandtrap. *The Frag Grenade is useful for killing "lift campers" by simply throwing the grenade into the Grav Lift. *It is possible for a Frag Grenade to become stuck to a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade if they collide in mid-air. *It is also possible to wedge a Frag Grenade in a vehicle or a Sentinel, acting much like a "sticky" grenade. *Although rather rare and difficult it is possible to "stick" a person with a Frag Grenade. It has to land between their arms so they "cradle" it. It can also land on Spartans' shoulders or helmet. *It is also possible to stick an elite by throwing it into their jaws, however this is extremely difficult. It may also stick if thrown on its shoulder (only if standing still). *This grenade is the most often used in "baseball," where a player throws a grenade and another player with a Gravity Hammer must bat it back. *In Halo 2 and 3, you can shoot Frags out of the air, causing them to explode prematurely. The best weapon for this is the Battle Rifle. In Halo 2, after the explosion you can see the grenade fly off still in one piece. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, a Frag Grenade could set off other grenades caught in the blast area, causing them to explode as well. This often lead to dangerous chain reactions. *In Halo 2, while looking down, if you throw a grenade when you don't have any your torso appears to rise from your hips. *It is possible to "stick" a Banshee in Halo: Combat Evolved if you aim for the middle of the inside of it. *In the Halo: Combat Evolved 2000 E3 trailer the frag grenade was very powerful, being able to blow up several vehicles at once. *It is possible to throw a fragmentation grenade under the shield doors on the multiplayer map "Epitaph". This was shown in a video by the "Halo Mythbusters" on the Bungie.net website. *There is a glitch in Halo 3 that allows you to stick someone with a fragmentation grenade. *A good tactic to use if being chased with low ammo is to run behind a shield door while throwing a frag just before you enter. If timed properly, it will cause the enemy to lose most of their shields and allow you to get an easy melee kill. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the frag grenade is smaller when in use than when it is inactive. *The cost of one frag grenade is 30 cR. *The explosion from a fragmentation grenade, if timed correctly, can divert a M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket, or even cause it to explode *The Frag Grenade can be an extra boost in a way. To get this boost you must throw a Frag Grenade under you. Then before it explodes jump up to get an extra boost. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, when thrown is some dark areas the fuse produces a yellow glow or lighting that lights up a small area on where it is thrown. *In Halo 3's Campaign if a Frag Grenade or any other grenade is shot while it is lying on the floor it will explode and cause any explosives, including other grenades, to explode. This cannot, however, be done in Multiplayer as tested by Halo 3 Mythbusters. Sources *Grenade Information Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 2